


Biggest Fan of Them All

by Kisuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Letters, Romance, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Uzuki comes across Rin reading her fanmail. She gets fanmail, too.





	Biggest Fan of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



“So tired!”  
  
Uzuki sighed and flopped back in the soft office chair. She slumped forward on the table and rested her arms on the flat wood, placing her chin on top.  
  
Uzuki had pitched in extra effort today! Well, she always did, but today she had accomplished some of her small goals. She always had more energy knowing she did her best. But her favorite part of the day was hanging out with her friends, especially when she had to chance to catch up with Rin.  
  
Something crinkled under her arms and fluttered against her nose. Uzuki’s eyebrows knitted, and she glanced up, as if imploring an unspoken question.  
  
Rin paused and lowered the letter she was reading. It was not until then that Uzuki realized the table was littered with various colors envelopes and papers. Some of them were even scented in soft vanillas or strawberry flavors. Uzuki inhaled the sweet aromas.  
  
“Oh, that smells good. Now I’m getting hungry~ Wait! What are you doing?” Uzuki redirected her line of thought, inspecting a letter with a heart shape in the corner. Getting letters like this had to mean…  
  
“The Producer gave me my fanmail.” Rin held up an orange letter with flower patterns. “It’s… still kind of weird to say that? That I’m getting… fanmail?” She frowned and shrugged it off, smiling a little bit. “I’m surprised that we’re getting so much mail lately.”  
  
Uzuki propped herself up on her elbows to fully see the stack of letters sprawled across the table. Her eyes widened. “Wow… all of these are for you? Really, only for you? Rin-chan is so popular!”  
  
Rin blinked. She glanced at the mountain of letters. By the way her lips pursed this came as a surprise, apparently. She looked curious. “Is that so?”  
  
“I’d say so! I haven’t gotten to see my mail yet. It’s impressive!” Uzuki laughed almost nervously. She was happy for Rin, but she hoped the fans saw her hard work too. New Generations had not been in the limelight long but even she had not seen this much fanmail… “Anyway, what does the letter say?”  
  
Rin pulled a card with a chibi illustration of her, Mio, and Uzuki in cute outfits, Rin in the center. She glanced at it, tilting her head slightly, opening the card. “ _’The way you’ve started to smile more in your performances inspires me to work hard_ ,’” Rin read, eyes scanning the page. “ _’I’ll be supporting you_.’ What do you think they mean by that?”  
  
“Maybe you seem like you’re getting into the flow and don’t think about it as much.” Uzuki nodded. “You weren’t as into being an idol in the beginning. But you, Mio-chan, and I are getting better.”  
  
Sharing their mail would be nice. She was interested to see what fans had to say about each of them. The three of them were in the same unit, but fans always even the tiniest details, and that made Uzuki happy.  
  
“Oh, and, um…”  
  
Uzuki’s daydream was cut short in time to see Rin’s expression twist into uncertainty. That wasn’t like her, but she appeared thoughtful, biting her lip now. Then, she picked up a powder blue letter with a blue flower seal on the back. She held it out, eyes downcast.  
  
“The Producer told me to give you this,” Rin said.  
  
“For me?” Uzuki squealed. Noticing Rin’s expression, she frowned. “Is everything okay, Rin-chan?”  
  
Rin jumped in her seat and shifted. She folded her hands over the letter in her hand and put it in front of her face. “Of course. J—Just read it.” She forced a smile but there was an air of anticipation to it.  
  
Uzuki shrugged. Rin didn’t always talk about things, and Uzuki was okay with that. Maybe she was making too much out of it. Rin was probably just overwhelmed with all the praise. “What a cute letter,” she cooed, pulling off the flower seal. She noticed that the letter was a bit heavy and a lump in the side told her something was inside of it. “Oh! Is that a gift? I know we can get gifts, but there’s so many restrictions to them I never expected it!”  
  
Rin finally smiled a little bit wider. “Yeah. I didn’t get anything like that, but… Why don’t you look?”  
  
And Uzuki did. She opened the seal, delicately, and peered inside. Both eyes widened. A phone charm dropped on the table; a red and white bear grinned up at her, positively elated, and full of fortune.  
  
But, while she was in awe of it, something struck even her as odd. Uzuki didn’t normally notice things like this—sometimes she was a bit scatter brained, Mio liked to say—but she couldn’t help but think...  
  
“Isn’t this one of those lucky charms I was talking about…?” Uzuki wondered. Suddenly, it rushed back to her, seeing this on a store front shelf. She put her finger against her lips, deep in thought, running her hand over its round, velvet ears. “Remember, the other week we went to that shop and we saw those cute charms… like Maneki Neko! And I wanted something like that to help me do my best.” Uzuki was surprised by this, honestly. Had they been spotted by a fan out and about? At the time they had been with the Producer, so things had been okay. “How did a fan know to give this to me?”  
  
Rin’s face went a shadw of white paler. He raised both hands and waved, shrugging. “Who knows? Maybe this was just a really big coincidence.”  
  
“Maybe!” Uzuki decided, grinning again easily, forgetting about the possibility soon enough. She guessed it didn’t matter much. Uzuki opened the letter. It had a picture of cartoon bears on it. That seemed kind of odd for a fan to send. But it was cute! Looking at the text, she read, “’ _I’ll always be rooting for you no matter what, because I’m happy to see you do your best every day. You smile the brightest out of everyone.’_ Wow, that’s such a nice compliment!” Stars shone in her eyes. It was a pretty standard compliment but she was still happy.  
  
Rin released a breath. She nodded and seemed pleased, slumping back in her chair a little bit. “That’s a very nice thing for someone to say.”  
  
“Even if I can only get comments like this once and while, that’s what I’m here for.” Uzuki puffed out her chest. She wanted to reply to this person and tell them how much she appreciated their continuing support. She turned the envelope over… and didn’t see a name. “Eh? There’s no return address!”  
  
Rin’s sat up a bit straighter. “I’m sure it’s a mistake.”  
  
“Aw, but… I really wanted to tell them…” Uzuki’s composure turned gloomy, and she flopped down on the table again, energy running out of her. “Now I don’t really have anything to—“ She bolted upright at another idea. “I know, I’ll just ask the Producer where it’ll come from! Maybe he knows.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that...” Rin’s tone was sharper than she seemed to want it to come out, and she covered her mouth, now surprised at herself.  
  
Taken aback, Uzuki blinked. “Why not?” Question marks and planets orbited her head, but she couldn’t figure out what on earth was making Rin so jumpy. Rin was the stoic one—and she wasn’t being that weird—but Uzuki could tell something was off.  
  
Rin fidgeted. She placed the letter down on the table. She swallowed, lacing her fingers together, pressing her fingertips together. She glanced up at Uzuki.  
  
“Okay, so the truth is… the truth is…” Rin closed her eyes and pushed out the words in a huff. “You didn’t get as much fanmail as me or Mio. I—I knew it would make you sad… and I didn’t want you to be. And I remembered what you said about the bear. You said you thought it was really, really cute, so I…”  
  
“I did?” Uzuki asked. She didn’t remember what she had said about it specifically. She had just said it as passing thought, but she was touched Rin did.  
  
“Yes!” Rin dropped her hands on the table. “I, um, sorry… if that caused any problems for you…”  
  
Uzuki didn’t really care about stuff like that. Because it was Rin, it made her ten times—no, a thousand times!—happier and more enthusiastic. She pushed out of her chair, rounded the table, and kissed Rin on the cheek. Rin squeaked and backed away, but the redness on her cheeks spread to her ears.  
  
“Thank you, Rin-chan!” Uzuki beamed. “But you are bad at hiding your feelings, aren’t you? But that’s why I really, really love Rin-chan so much!”  
  
“W—What—“ Rin went speechless, jaw dropping. She shook her head. “It wasn’t like I…. I was just trying… it’s not like I was… anything… Don’t be so embarrassing about it…” Rin mumbled, but her words held no heat whatsoever. She hid her face with her letter again in a hurry and pressed her nose against the page. She did not dare look at Uzuki.  
  
Uzuki laughed and hugged her. The thought was what mattered, and she would always love Rin.


End file.
